1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a card edge connector for receiving an memory module and more particularly to a card edge connector having a spacer for retaining terminals.
2. Description of Related Art
With constant development of communications and computer technology, more and more memory modules are being designed to meet various requirements. Card edge connectors are used to connect these memory modules with Printed Circuit Board (PCB). A conventional card edge connector usually comprises an elongated insulative housing, a plurality of terminals coupled thereto, and a base for retaining the terminals. The insulative housing has a central slot for accommodating the memory module. The terminals have contacting portions protruding into the central slot and arranged in two rows, tail portions mounted on the PCB, and connecting portions interconnecting the contacting portions and the tail portions. The base has a plurality of through holes which the tail portions pass through. The connecting portions and the tail portions are arranged in four rows to increase spaces between two adjacent connecting portions or tail portions so as to prevent them from touching with each other.
However, when the terminals are assembled to the base or mounted on the PCB, the connecting portions and the tail portions will be deformed easily. Furthermore, different rows of the connecting portions may touch with each other as a result of the deformations of the terminals.
Hence, an improvement over the prior art is required to overcome the problems thereof.